Touch sensing technologies have been widely applied in various electronic products in daily work and life in recent years. As a user can touch a touch screen with a hand or with other objects to input information, dependence of the user on other input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse and a remote controller may be reduced or even eliminated, thereby facilitating operations of the user.
The touch screen may be electromagnetic-type, capacitive-type, resistive-type or the like. In an electromagnetic-type touch screen, an electromagnetic field of the electromagnetic induction coils in the touch screen may be changed by changing a distance between an electromagnetic stylus including a coil and the touch screen including exciting coils and the induction coils, and accordingly, weak currents are generated. A touch position may be obtained by performing a calculation on the generated currents.
For a conventional electromagnetic-type touch screen, usually, an out-cell electromagnetic-type touch panel is applied. The electromagnetic-type touch panel takes a flexible circuit board as a carrier on which electromagnetic induction coils are provided. In practice, an electromagnetic-type touch screen formed by the out-cell electromagnetic-type touch panel and a display panel results in a large thickness and a complicated wiring. Furthermore, the flexibility of the flexible circuit board in the electromagnetic-type touch panel is actually redundant, thereby causing a waste in cost.